Terramax
Terramax is a race track located in Germany. It was first introduced in Wipeout, and reused in Wipeout 3: Special Edition as part of the Classic League. Description Set around a reservoir lake in the grassy hills of Schwarzwald in Germany, Terramax is a relatively difficult course and a step-up from the previous two tracks in the F3600 League, Altima VII and Karbonis V. Starting with a twisty run of hilly turns and a tight tunnel section, the course runs over a lake along a glass bridge before a long jump back into the hills. An industrial zone comprises the final section of the track, concluding with another long, high-speed jump. In common with most tracks in the original Wipeout game, Venom races take place during the day, while Rapier races are played at night. This track also makes an appearance in Wipeout 3: Special Edition as part of the Classic League and is played as the fifth of eight venues. Walk-through The first corner is a shallow right, take it without the brakes using the two speed pads as a guide. The track then curls slightly to the left and takes you uphill before throwing you into a blind right. The corner isn't particularly sharp, but it may take you a few tries until you know exactly how far you need to turn. You do get some height coming over the peak of the uphill part, which should give you a little time to correct your course if you do overshoot the corner. If you manage to get to the outside, there is a double speed pad. The track then curls to the right and takes you downhill again, some light braking may be needed. This leads onto a very short straight immediately followed by a series of very tricky corners. The track in the tunnel and over the water is very narrow and requires you to turn early and use the opposite brake to pull the craft round if you feel you'll hit the apex. The first corner is a sharp left, start on the outside and turn early for this one. It will also help if you let up on the thruster while you take it. The craft should slide round the corner, but use the right brake if you need a bit more. The next one is a right which should be taken in the same way. Don't touch the speed pads against the wall unless you are already drifting that way. Another left immediately follows which leads onto a glass bridge. Hit the speed pads and take the sharp right at the top in exactly the same way, taking you over a jump and back onto dry land. Be very careful about losing speed before the jump, as you could leave yourself with too little room to build up enough speed to get over it. If you drop, a safety craft will pick you up, which will waste a lot of time. Make a quick left turn as soon as you land to put you in line with the track. A long shallow right hander follows with a set of triple speed pads on the outside. Head over to the pads and hit them, and keep over to the outside as you take the corner. It's shallow enough not to require any braking. Go up the straight on the left to hit another speed pad. At the end of the straight is a quick right on an incline. Quickly tap the right brake to slide the craft round the corner and onto a speed pad, then drift over to the right for another. Stay as close to the right as you can as you approach the peak, and aim to almost brush the wall as you go over. Align the craft to land just after the speed pads and head up over the large jump. Treat this in the same way as the earlier jump, make sure you have enough speed to clear it. Also, do not activate a turbo as you reach the jump, as you will build up so much height the safety craft will read it as though you have left the track and will pick you up. Lean the craft slightly over to the right as you land and head over the line. Gallery File:New_Terramax.png|Comparison with Wip3out Terramax 1a.png|Terramax, Venom Terramax 2a.png|Terramax, Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-05-28.png|Terramax - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-05-34.png|Terramax - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-05-38.png|Terramax - Wireframe Trivia * In in Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the track lacks one starting announcer screen and some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout 3